Love me, I love you
by Spectra2189
Summary: OS - Les dossiers s'entassent et Sôsuke Aizen a beaucoup de mal à gérer son travail de capitaine, surtout avec un lieutenant flemmard comme Gin Ichimaru. Mais quand l'image de celui-ci vient lui hanter l'esprit, c'est encore pire ! - Yaoi Sôsuke/Gin


**Disclaimer ****:****Tite Kubo**

**Rating** : M

**Warning** : Du lemon... (bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôleuh !)

**Pairing** : Sôsuke/Gin (– Shunsui/Jûshiro)

**Note 1 : **Comme je l'avais promis dans mon précédent OS (co-écrit avec Luhschiffer) en voici un sur le couple Sôsuke/Gin que j'ai écrit seule ^^

**Note 2 :** J'ai pris mon temps pour écrire cet OS donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Note 3 : **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)

**#**

**Love me, I love you**

Cela faisait un bon moment à présent qu'il travaillait sur cette pile de dossier qui paraissait interminable. Le temps défilait si lentement qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'il s'était arrêté, seul les rayons du soleil qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient au rythme des nuages lui rappelait qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau de la cinquième division. Sôsuke laissa échapper un profond soupire. Travailler. Il n'avait fait que ça depuis qu'il s'était levé. En même temps, avec un lieutenant comme Gin Ichimaru, il ne fallait pas trop espérer ne pas avoir des tas de dossiers à remplir. Mais ce jour-là c'était peut être un peu exagéré. Il a fallut que ce satané lieutenant décide de disparaître sans laisser de trace un jour où les dossiers s'accumulaient. C'est pourquoi Sôsuke s'était jurer de l'étrangler dés qu'il réapparaîtrait.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que le capitaine de la cinquième division travaillait depuis tôt le matin. La soirée arrivait, lentement, le ciel devenant peu à peu orangé. Sôsuke avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il tenait son stylo du bout des doigts et griffonnait sur le papier qui se trouvait devant lui. De loin, on aurait eu l'impression qu'il était en train de dessiner alors qu'il complétait désespérément ces foutus dossiers. Il se tenait maintenant la tête de sa main dépourvu de stylo afin d'éviter qu'elle penche dangereusement sur le côté et finisse par le faire tomber par terre.

Quelle plaie cet Ichimaru ! Dés qu'il reviendra il lui foutra un bon coup de pied au cul avant de l'enfermer dans le bureau pour qu'il complète les dossiers encore vierge durant la nuit. Il n'y aura plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'endorme pas, mais connaissant son lieutenant, Sôsuke ne comptait pas trop la dessus. Il allait donc s'armer d'un fouet et rester avec lui afin de _l'encourager_ à travailler.

Bizarrement, cette vision de Gin soumit à lui le fit rire. Mais pourquoi diable pensait-il autant à lui ? Cette _chose_ qui lui servait de lieutenant ne méritait pas autant d'attention de sa part. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'y prêterait même pas un chouïa attention. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se passer une heure depuis qu'il s'était levé sans qu'il pense au grisé, que se soit en cherchant de quel manière il allait le réprimander ou en l'imaginant en train de faire le ménage dans une tenue de femme de chambre... Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça enfin ?

Le capitaine de la cinquième division secoua la tête pour éloigner ces stupides pensées de son esprit et se rendit compte que cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il se trouvait devant le même papier. Il soupira et le compléta rapidement avant de le poser sur la pile qui était beaucoup trop petite par rapport à celle composée de dossiers non complétés.

Sôsuke désespérait, il laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau dans un bruit sourd. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant de travail, même pour un capitaine. Quoi que, s'il avait été un tantinet plus concentré, il aurait sans doute fini à l'heure qu'il était, mais puisqu'il ne cessait de rêvasser sur toute les manières de soumission possible à infliger à Gin, il ne pouvait décemment _pas_ se concentrer.

Il se haïssait à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas possible que lui, Sôsuke Aizen, voit ses pensées troublées par une tête aux cheveux gris. Non ! Absolument impossible... Alors pourquoi pensait-il encore à son lieutenant ?

Encore plus désespéré que jamais, le brun se leva finalement, les yeux à moitié fermés, et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. Il avait en tête de rentrer au plus vite chez lui et de s'affaler sur son lit, bien trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir. Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement lent, bien trop lent. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une tornade grise débarqua devant lui, le faisant basculer en arrière et tomber lourdement sur le parquet.

- Hé bien Aizen taicho ! Vous n'avez plus d'équilibre ? lança Ichimaru.

Le concerné serra les dents et se releva d'un bond avant d'empoigner le cou de sa victime et de la plaquer contre le mur.

- Toi ! Tu oses te ramener à point d'heure et à me parler comme si de rien n'était ? cracha Sôsuke entre ses dents.

- Je vous ai manqué taicho ? demanda d'une voix rauque le pauvre Gin qui se faisait étrangler.

- Manqué ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Où est-ce que t'étais encore parti te cacher pour éviter de remplir les dossiers ?

- Oh... Il y avait des dossiers à remplir ?

- Ils ne sont pas assez gros peut être ?

Aizen traîna son lieutenant jusqu'au bureau et lui fourra carrément le nez dans la pile de dossiers.

- Ah... Oui effectivement. Il y avait des dossiers à compléter, dit innocemment Gin.

Le brun se figea. Là c'en était trop ! Il colla le grisé sur la chaise derrière le bureau et lui planta un stylo dans le nez.

- T'as intérêt à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus un seul demain ! raya-t-il

- Si je dois les compléter avec le nez ça vas être dur, souffla Ichimaru avec une voix de canard.

Mais Sôsuke ne resta pas plus longtemps, sentant que, s'il était encore ne serait-ce que quelques secondes avec son lieutenant, il allait commettre un meurtre. Il rentra chez lui d'une démarche rapide et énervée, croisant Shunsui Kyôraku qui n'avait absolument pas compris pourquoi le capitaine de la cinquième division faisait une gueule de dragon constipé.

Arrivé finalement à son domicile, Aizen s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, la tête dans un oreiller, avant de lâcher un grognement sourd à travers le tissu, symbolisant parfaitement son mécontentement. Heureusement qu'il avait attendu d'être enfin chez lui pour se lâcher, sinon le capitaine de la huitième division se serait retrouvé avec un poing dans la gueule et des tympans explosés.

**xXx**

Le lendemain matin, Sôsuke se rendit à son bureau d'un pas extrêmement lent. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Gin l'est écouté et qu'il n'y ai plus de dossiers à remplir ce jour-là, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait douloureusement que son lieutenant était un gros flemmard lorsqu'il s'agissait de remplir des bouts de papiers ennuyeux. Comment un mec pareil a pu terminer l'académie en seulement un an _franchement_ ?

Le capitaine de la cinquième division était désespéré alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte du bureau. Il se préparait à ce qu'il allait trouver derrière la porte. Sûrement un shinigami en train de dormir tranquillement sur le tas de dossiers non remplit en bavant... En bavant ? Pourquoi en bavant ? Pourquoi Ichimaru dormirait-il en bavant ? C'était tout simplement insensé ! Pourquoi pensait-il à cela enfin ?

Sôsuke ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit et il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il contempla la porte, le bois qui la composait venait sûrement d'un chêne. C'était sans doute une porte très résistante mais arriverait-elle à encaisser un bon coup de poing ? Au moins, si Aizen voulait se défouler sur quelque chose sans être accusé de meurtre il savait sur quoi. Même si cela lui coûterait de racheter une porte dans les jours qui suivront, il s'en fichait royalement.

Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte lentement, la faisant émettre un léger grincement. Ils ne graissaient pas les jointures des portes à la Soul Society ou quoi ? En plus du bois qui grince... Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Le brun n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur l'entretien des portes lorsqu'il sentit un truc lui percuter le front. Il regarda à ses pieds et se rendit compte que c'était un avion en papier. Effaré, il releva rapidement la tête avant de rester bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait en face de lui.

Gin Ichimaru avait les pieds sur le bureau et se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise tout en pliant une feuille de papier. La pile de dossiers non complétés de la veille n'avait absolument pas bougé tandis que celle de dossiers remplit avait largement diminué. Des avions en papiers jonchaient le sol autour de l'encadrement de la porte où se trouvait Sôsuke, incapable de bouger.

Le grisé, qui avait terminé son pliage, n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son capitaine et envoya son nouvel avion droit vers la porte. Cet avion vint se planter dans la bouche d'Aizen qui ne réagit pas d'un poil. Gin porta ses mains vers sa bouche pour faire porte-voix et imita les communications radio des pilotes aux tours de contrôle :

- Roger, nous venons de percuter un objet humide et non identifié. Nous attendons vos informations pour les manœuvres d'urgences.

S'en suivit, un ricanement de la part du créateur des avions. Son capitaine fini par cracher celui qui lui encombrer la bouche et se jeta sur le bureau pour l'étrangler.

- Espèce d'incompétent ! Abruti ! Andouille ! Lieutenant inutile ! Flemmard et débile !

Sous les insultes très recherchés de Sôsuke, Gin ne pouvait absolument rien rétorquer, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il lui était impossible d'émettre d'autres sons à part des gémissements rauques et étouffés. Le capitaine de la cinquième division s'était relevé, tenant toujours son lieutenant par le cou, et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu peux me dire ce que t'as foutu cette nuit ? demanda-t-il en grinçant les dents.

- Je... J'ai dormi Aizen taicho, réussit à dire Gin avec le souffle court.

- Tu as dormis ? s'indigna Sôsuke. Je t'avais dis de t'occuper des dossiers !

- J'ai essayé... Mais avec le nez c'était trop compliqué.

- Mais je t'ai pas dis de le faire avec le nez ! Espèce d'idiot !

Le brun commençait vraiment à en avoir assez, il empoigna le manche de Kyoka Suigetsu de sa main libre sous le regard effaré de Gin.

- Taicho... Vous n'allez quand même pas...

Sôsuke lâcha soudainement le cou du grisé qui tomba à genoux sur le parquet. Il desserra ses doigts du manche de son zanpakutô et se retourna pour rejoindre son bureau et s'affaler sur la chaise.

- Gin... Tu es vraiment blasant...

Le concerné se releva d'un bond et dévisagea son capitaine. C'était quoi son problème ? Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Gin écarquilla les yeux, Aizen venait de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de poser ses coudes sur le bureau.

- Gin... Si tu veux rester t'as intérêt à travailler, je voudrais éviter d'avoir un meurtre sur le dos.

Le grisé resta figé sur place. Le brun soupira, quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. En fait, cette menace était censée faire partir le lieutenant mais Sôsuke avait une très, _t__rès_ légère envie qu'il reste. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à capter, il se sentait bien avec lui, même s'il lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Gin reprit enfin ses esprits et s'empara de la moitié de la pile de dossiers avant de rejoindre un autre bureau dans la pièce voisine. Son capitaine écarquilla les yeux et le suivit du regard. C'était quoi cette réaction ? Depuis quand Gin se mettait à travailler sans rien dire ? Il était malade ? Sôsuke dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour enfin se rappeler qu'il avait du boulot et il tenta de remplir les dossiers réduit de moitié encore troublé par ce qui venait de se passer.

**xXx**

La journée se termina plus rapidement que la précédente, Sôsuke était bien heureux quand il posa le dernier dossier sur la pile de ceux complétés. Il se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras ballant, et laissa échapper un soupire réjoui. Bien que cela lui ai pris une nouvelle journée et qu'il commençait déjà à faire nuit dehors, il était bien content d'avoir finalement terminer.

Le brun commençait presque à s'endormir quand un violent ronflement venant de la pièce voisine lui fit faire un bond par dessus le bureau, faisant voler les dossiers soigneusement empilés dans tout les sens. Il se posta en position défensive, Kyoka Suigetsu à la main, devant la porte le séparant de la pièce d'où venait le ronflement. Celui-ci résonna de nouveau et Sôsuke se rendit compte qu'il venait d'avoir une réaction complètement inutile, il remit son zanpakutô dans son fourreau et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Il jeta un regard dans le bureau de son lieutenant et remarqua que celui-ci dormait profondément, la tête enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur son bureau. Il tenait encore un stylo dans la main et la pile de dossiers se trouvant à côté de lui semblait être remplit.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, et s'approcha de Gin pour l'observer de plus près. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit un filet de bave s'écouler de sa bouche entrouverte. Alors la pensée stupide qu'il avait eu le matin même était réelle finalement. Mais pourquoi bavait-il ? Le brun eu rapidement sa réponse lorsqu'il entendit le grisé parler dans son sommeil.

- Aizen taicho...

Le concerné écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'ils faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Depuis quand son lieutenant rêvait de lui ? A moins qu'il soit réveillé et qu'il lui faisait une blague. Mais à force de le regardait baver et ronfler, Sôsuke s'affirma à lui même que Gin dormait bel et bien.

- Gin..., tenta-t-il de dire afin de le réveiller.

Mais Ichimaru ne répondit pas, lâchant un nouveau ronflement.

- Gin ! répéta Aizen.

Toujours pas de réponse. Le brun prit une grande inspiration avant de gueuler dans les oreilles du grisé :

- GIIIIIIN DEBOUT !

L'interpellé fit un bond de deux mètres de haut, se cognant violemment la tête contre le plafond et retombant comme une masse sur le sol. Il se redressa en se massant le crâne avant de jeter un regard horrifié à son capitaine qui le regardait en faisant une grimace. Gin se releva et fixa son capitaine dans les yeux, ces yeux bruns qui l'avaient toujours fait flipper quand il y sentait la colère de Sôsuke. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la colère qui émanait de ces pupilles marrons, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans le regard d'Aizen auparavant.

La grimace du capitaine de la cinquième division se transforma peu à peu en un sourire chaleureux. Ce qu'Ichimaru trouva extrêmement bizarre venant de lui. Mais il eu la réponse à sa question intérieur lorsque le brun lui adressa enfin la parole.

- Je ne savais pas que je te plaisais au point que tu rêves de moi mon petit Gin.

La mâchoire du lieutenant se décrocha d'un coup et ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'il en avait mal. Il sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues et il baissa la tête pour tenter de la cacher. Il avait encore parlé dans son sommeil, pourtant il s'était promis de ne jamais s'endormir en présence de Sôsuke. Malheureusement, maintenant il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Son cœur s'était mit à battre si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il fixait ses pieds, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de son capitaine.

Sôsuke fit le tour du bureau afin de se retrouver en face de Gin et il posa un doigt sous le menton de celui-ci afin de lui faire relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le grisé était rouge comme une tomate et faisait une grimace gênée tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas regarder directement le visage de son capitaine.

Le brun pencha la tête d'un côté et ferma légèrement les yeux, affichant un sourire tendre qui ne fit que gêner davantage son pauvre lieutenant. Il rapprocha ensuite son visage de celui du grisé et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gin sursauta à son contact mais ne le repoussa pas, il ferma les yeux, appréciant cet échange qu'il avait attendus depuis bien longtemps.

Aizen entoura la taille d'Ichimaru de ses bras et le tira un peu plus contre lui afin d'approfondir leur baiser, fermant les yeux à son tour pour apprécier pleinement ce contact. Le lieutenant ne tarda pas à glisser ses bras autour du cou de son capitaine, serrant son haori entre ses doigts. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, permettant un accès libre à Sôsuke qui n'attendit pas pour y glisser sa langue, à la recherche de sa jumelle.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'ils ne soient obligés d'interrompre leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Gin tenait encore fermement le haori de Sôsuke et avait enfoui son visage dans son coup. Le brun remonta sa main jusqu'à la chevelure du grisé et la caressa lentement en y nichant son nez.

Il afficha alors un sourire pervers que le grisé ne pouvait voir. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, surtout si c'était sur le visage du capitaine de la cinquième division qu'il apparaissait.

Il pencha sa tête vers l'oreille de son lieutenant et en titilla le lobe avec sa langue. Gin ne resta pas indifférent sous cette sensation et il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise que Sôsuke apprécia tout particulièrement.

Aizen se détacha un peu d'Ichimaru et le fit reculer jusqu'à le coller contre un mur du bureau. Le grisé put alors voir le sourire qu'affichait son capitaine, cette vision le fit écarquiller les yeux. Mais qu'avait-il donc en tête ? Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons. Généralement, quand on associe un sourire de pervers avec Sôsuke Aizen, cela voulait dire que quelque chose de pas très net se préparait.

Et il n'avait pas tort. A peine avait-il fini sa réflexion sur les intentions de Sôsuke qu'il sentit les mains de celui-ci se glisser sous son shihakushô, le faisant frissonner jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Frissons qui vinrent s'accompagner de gémissements lorsque le brun vint titiller ses boutons de chairs, les pinçant et les léchant.

Gin avait fermé les yeux et glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sôsuke tandis que celui-ci continuait sa descente le long de son torse, enlevant peu à peu ses vêtements. Les caresses et les coups de langue sur son corps lui procurait des sensations électrisante qui l'excitait de plus en plus. Il voulut rejeter sa tête en arrière lorsque la langue du capitaine vint s'enfoncer dans son nombril mais il se la cogna violemment contre le mur et se retrouva à demi assommé. Déjà qu'il n'avait plus les idées très clair, c'était pas ce coup sur le crâne qui allait arranger la situation.

Aizen se redressa quand il entendit le choc du grisé contre le mur et le vit vaciller la tête de tous les côtés, les yeux à moitié ouverts, laissant apparaître les parties blanches de ses globes oculaires. Il eu un mouvement de recul et une grimace de dégoûts. C'était tout simplement répugnant !

Il eu quand même pitié de voir ce pauvre Gin s'étant maladroitement cogné la tête sous l'effet du plaisir procuré par ses caresses. Il plaça une de ses mains derrière le crâne de son lieutenant, sentant la bosse nouvellement apparut sous ses doigts, et rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser langoureusement, le faisant revenir peu à peu sur terre. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'Ichimaru tombe dans les vapes dans un moment pareil enfin !

Le grisé reprit lentement ses esprits, répondant au baiser que lui donnait Sôsuke. Celui-ci l'interrompit et se recula légèrement, tout en replaçant ses bras autour de la taille de son lieutenant, afin de le regarder plus en détails.

Les joues de Gin étaient rosies, par la gêne ou par le plaisir, il ne savait pas. Son shihakushô, complètement ouvert, tenait un peu en dessous du niveau de ses épaules. Son torse dénudé était humide à cause des coups de langue qu'il y avait donné et ses tétons était douloureusement dressés.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le brun s'était léché la lèvre supérieur quand son regard était descendu plus bas, au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son lieutenant. En effet, il reluquait avec envie la bosse significative présente sur le hakama.

Ainsi, il se recolla à Gin et glissa sa main sous le hakama, faisant sursauter le grisé. Des gouttes de sueur vinrent suinter sur le visage de celui-ci et Sôsuke ne manqua pas de ré-afficher son sourire de pervers. Il caressa lentement le sexe d'Ichimaru qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Ah ! T... Taicho...

Il avait prononcé ces mots si sensuellement que cela en devenait une torture auditive pour Aizen. Il avait envie de le prendre, qu'il soit tout à lui. Mais se serait un peu précipiter les choses. Même s'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout ce soir là, il avait bien la ferme intention de faire languir son lieutenant le plus possible, en bon sadique qu'il était.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du grisé et prit son sexe à pleine main.

- Dis le Gin..., murmura-t-il.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit, il raffermit sa poigne sur le membre tendu et répéta :

- Dis le !

- T... Taicho... Ah !

- Supplie moi Gin ! Supplie moi de te faire jouir !

- Je... Veux...

- Mieux que ça !

- S... Suce moi, Sôsuke !

Il l'avait fait ! Il avait réussi à lui faire dire ! Même si cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une supplication, il avait réussi !

Il s'agenouilla devant Ichimaru et baissa lentement son hakama ainsi que son caleçon. Appréciant les gémissements d'impatience du grisé. Mais, comme il était vraiment trop sadique, il voulait encore le faire languir. Ainsi, il se mit à caresser ses cuisses, passant de temps en temps sa langue sur le membre dressé qui n'attendait que d'être sucé.

Gin poussa un grognement de mécontentement et Sôsuke ne put retenir un léger ricanement. Il ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps et prit son sexe entièrement en bouche. Le grisé lâcha un soupir d'aise en levant sa tête pour regarder le plafond. Oui, il avait besoin de regarder autre chose que la tête brune entre ses jambes pour éviter de devenir complètement fou.

Il avait de nouveau glissé ses doigts dans la chevelure de son capitaine qu'il serrait très fort pour essayer de se retenir de hurler de plaisir. C'est qu'Aizen était vraiment très doué ! Les va-et-vient langoureux qu'il exerçait sur son membre étaient tous aussi électrisant les uns que les autres. Le lieutenant de la cinquième division avait de grandes difficultés à garder les pieds sur terre, et il lui était encore plus difficile de retenir ses gémissements à chaque fois que le brun accélérait le mouvement.

C'est ainsi qu'Ichimaru se laissa aller au bout de quelques minutes en lâchant un cris de plaisir, se déversant au plus profond de la gorge de Sôsuke qui avala toute sa semence sans en laisser une goutte.

Le brun se releva ensuite, en parcourant de nouveau le corps de son lieutenant avec sa langue avant d'atteindre sa bouche et de l'embrasser. Le grisé n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, il dû forcer Aizen à reculer pour interrompre le baiser et pouvoir respirer. Ses jambes tremblaient et il n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir tenir debout bien longtemps.

Quand Sôsuke estima que Gin avait assez reprit son souffle, il se recolla à lui, lui donna un baiser dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille qu'il lécha de tout son long avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

- Tu en veux plus, n'est ce pas Gin ? chuchota le capitaine de la cinquième division d'une voix sensuelle.

Comme précédemment, seul un gémissement répondit à Sôsuke et il s'amusa à mordiller de nouveau le lobe de l'oreille d'Ichimaru pour l'inciter à parler.

- Je... Veux..., tenta-t-il la respiration haletante.

- Oui ? Dis le Gin... Dis moi ce qui te ferais plaisir.

- Je... Veux... Je veux te sentir en moi...

Il l'avait dit si lentement que Sôsuke avait étiré son sourire à chaque mot. Sourire qui ressemblait maintenant à celui qu'affichait généralement le grisé, mais vu la position dans laquelle celui-ci était, on pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir abandonné ce sourire pour une fois.

Aizen se décolla de son lieutenant afin de défaire son obi et d'enlever son hakama, ainsi que son caleçon. Il se pencha pour attraper les jambes de Gin et les soulever afin de les maintenir dans le creux de ses bras. Il l'appuya ensuite un peu plus contre le mur pour le maintenir à une bonne hauteur.

Le lieutenant entoura le cou du brun de ses bras et serra ses jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Maintenant ses yeux fermés, il sentit les mains de Sôsuke glisser jusqu'à ses fesses. Les doigts vinrent caresser son anneau de chair et il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Il sentit ensuite la verge de son capitaine se positionner à son entrée. Il retint sa respiration, il savait que la pénétration allait être le plus douloureux.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division pénétra son lieutenant avec force, celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cris de plaisir étonnant. Aizen avait directement touché sa prostate ; ce qui avait fait passer la douleur à une vitesse fulgurante.

Ses mains plaquées contre le mur pour retenir le corps de Gin, il enchaîna des coups de reins de plus en plus intense, se délectant de chaque cris qui sortait de la bouche du grisé. Son désir avait complètement prit le dessus sur sa raison et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Aurait-il fait mal à Ichimaru qu'il ne s'en serrait même pas rendu compte tellement se plaisir l'aveuglait.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Gin ne puisse plus se retenir et jouisse dans un violent cris de plaisir qui en fit trembler les murs. Sôsuke donna un ultime coup de reins pour jouir à son tour et se déversa au plus profond du corps de son lieutenant en poussant un grognement de plaisir.

Les deux corps tombèrent sur le sol, maculés de sueur. Leur respiration était saccadée et ils leur fallut un bon moment avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits. Le brun prit Gin dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

- Tu es à moi Gin...

Après ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et le grisé laissa échapper un faible 'Je t'aime' avant de sombrer dans les bras de Sôsuke. Celui-ci sourit et remarqua qu'il se faisait tard. Il décida donc de ramener Gin chez lui.

Il se rhabilla rapidement et fit de même pour Ichimaru en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il le reprit ensuite dans ses bras et le serra légèrement contre lui en rougissant. C'est que, sans son habituel sourire, Gin paraissait beaucoup plus beau.

Aizen sortit de la capitainerie de la cinquième division, il faisait nuit noire, tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir expliquer pourquoi il portait son lieutenant de cette manière, et encore moins expliquer pourquoi il avait les cheveux en pétard !

Soutenant le grisé d'un bras et avec un de ses genoux, il remonta vivement ses lunettes avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'aux appartements du lieutenant de la cinquième division.

Arrivé à destination, il le laissa presque tomber sur son lit, c'est qu'il pesait son poids celui là !

Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il jeta un dernier regard au visage endormi d'Ichimaru et se colla un peu plus contre lui avant de s'endormir en le serrant dans ses bras.

**xXx**

Le soleil se leva sur le Seireitei, éclaircissant le visage de Gin à travers la fenêtre de ses appartements. La gêne occasionnée par cette lueur lui fit ouvrir les yeux et les refermer aussitôt. Il venait d'être ébloui par la lumière qui émanait de l'extérieur.

Il tenta de se lever mais oublia tout de suite cette idée en sentant un corps chaud collé au sien. Il ouvrit légèrement un œil et regarda ce qui se trouvait à ses côtés. C'était Sôsuke, endormi, la bouche entrouverte et ses bras entourant la taille du lieutenant.

Surpris, Gin ouvrit son deuxième œil et se tourna un peu plus vers son capitaine pour le regarder plus en détail. Les rayons du soleil donnait des reflets roux à ses cheveux. Il rigola doucement quand il remarqua les lunettes tordus qu'Aizen avait oublié d'enlever avant de s'endormir. Il tendit sa main vers ce visage endormi qui s'offrait à lui et écarta quelques mèches rebelles qui étaient collées à son front.

Ce simple mouvement eu pour effet de réveiller le capitaine de la cinquième division qui ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de rougir comme une tomate en remarquant l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se redressa vivement, remonta ses lunettes et regarda le grisé avec un air légèrement gêné.

- Je vous ai réveillé taicho ? Désolé ! lança Ichimaru en inclinant la tête sur le côté et affichant un sourire qui n'avait rien d'habituel chez lui ; un sourire tendre.

Sôsuke laissa échapper un léger soupire puis il rendit son sourire à son lieutenant.

- Ce n'est rien Gin.

Il se leva et jeta un œil dehors, le soleil devait s'être levé depuis un bon moment maintenant. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il aurait sûrement des problèmes. Il se tourna vers Gin et lui donna un rapide baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je t'attend à la capitainerie de la division...

Il jeta un dernier regard à son amant, lui fit un clin d'œil et partit aussitôt. Il fallait qu'il se change et se recoiffe rapidement chez lui avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Mais bon, comme il n'était pas très chanceux, il a fallut qu'il croise Rangiku Matsumoto et Retsu Unohana sur le trajet. Celles-ci ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer sa coupe de cheveux en pétard mais, comme il ne voulait toujours pas avoir de meurtre sur le dos, le capitaine de la cinquième division les ignora tout bonnement en utilisant un shunpo pour échapper à leur regard moqueur.

Pendant ce temps, Gin était resté à demi allongé sur son lit, appuyé sur ses coudes, et fixait l'endroit où s'était tenu son capitaine quelques minutes avant. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il lui avait bel et bien fait un clin d'œil avant de partir. Le grisé se remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille et se sentit rougir aussitôt. Il secoua légèrement la tête et pensa que, plus vite il se serait préparé, plus vite il pourrait retrouver son amant.

Il tenta donc de se lever mais se crispa d'un coup avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Il avait horriblement mal aux fesses et il savait très bien pourquoi, même s'il voulait ne pas trop y penser. Et puis, c'est quand on ne pense pas à la douleur qu'elle passe, du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Peut être n'était-ce qu'une rumeur, qui sait ?

Dans tout les cas, il ne voulait pas rester allongé sur son lit pour un simple mal au derrière. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et sauta du lit, plaquant aussitôt ses mains sur ses fesses douloureuses en soufflant fortement pour retenir un cri de douleur.

Malgré son douloureux fessier, le grisé s'était empressé de prendre une douche et de s'habiller convenablement pour pouvoir être prêt pour la journée. Il se surpris même à se coiffer afin de plaire à son capitaine adoré.

Malheureusement pour le pauvre lieutenant de la cinquième division, son expérience de la veille le faisait marcher comme un pingouin et il devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine lorsqu'il croisa le regard interrogateur de Jûshiro Ukitake qui passait par là _par hasard_.

Il ne fut pas mécontent d'arriver enfin devant la porte de la capitainerie de la cinquième division et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se reçut un avion en papier en plein sur le front. Il écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes et fixa son capitaine qui avait les pieds sur le bureau et s'amusait à faire des avions avec les rapports de la division. La mâchoire d'Ichimaru se décolla d'un coup, si elle n'était pas retenu à son crâne, elle serait sûrement tombée durement sur le sol.

Sôsuke leva alors les yeux sur son lieutenant et se leva d'un bond.

- Ginny-chan ! Te voilà enfin !

Il sauta littéralement dans les bras de Gin qui était encore figé devant la porte ouverte.

- T... Taicho !

Le regard du grisé se porta aussitôt sur la porte ouverte que son capitaine s'empressa de fermer avec un coup de pied, restant ainsi dans les bras de son lieutenant.

- T'aurais pu aller un peu plus vite quand même. Je me suis demandais si tu ne t'étais pas rendormis, flemmard comme tu es.

- D... Désolé taicho...

Le lieutenant baissa la tête, gêné. Le changement de comportement de son capitaine lui faisait un peu peur mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Peut être qu'il ne recevrait plus de menace de mort ou de stylo dans le nez maintenant ! Et c'était quoi ce surnom ? 'Ginny-chan', cela faisait un peu tapette sur les bords. Bah, temps que Sôsuke ne le sors pas devant tous les autres ça devrait aller. D'autant plus qu'il était le premier à vouloir garder cette relation secrète donc ce ne sera sûrement pas lui qui dira quoique ce soit aux autres membres du Gotei 13.

Aizen releva la tête d'Ichimaru en posant un doigt sous son menton et il plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir le grisé. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et serra son lieutenant contre lui. Celui-ci répondit doucement au baiser en plaçant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

**xXx**

Les deux amant ne se doutaient malheureusement pas que des voyeurs les observaient par la fenêtre de la capitainerie de la cinquième division.

- Si c'est pas mignon ! Tu trouve pas Jû ?

Shunsui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre, se plaignit le capitaine de la treizième division.

- Parce que toi aussi, tu as entendu Ichimaru hier soir !

Jûshiro baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais...

- N'empêche, je me demande si c'était vraiment lui qu'on a entendu crier comme ça, s'interrogea Kyôraku, ignorant complètement la remarque d'Ukitake.

- C'est probable que ce ne soit pas lui. Mais je vois mal Aizen en uke...

- Ton esprit est mal placé Jû !

- Quoi ? Mais c'était juste une remarque !

- Ça va, je plaisantais !

- Tes blagues sont de très mauvais goût Shunsui...

L'albinos soupira longuement tandis que son ami sautillait sur place.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu bu par hasard ?

- Un verre ou deux peut être !

- Shunsui...

- Bon d'accord ! Une bouteille !

- Tu es vraiment désespérant.

- N'empêche que je me demande toujours comment Ichimaru a pu crier comme ça !

- Shunsui ! Tu change encore de sujet !

- J'ai pas eu ma réponse aussi ! C'est normal que je change de sujet.

Ukitake soupira de nouveau.

- Si tu veux tout savoir. Lors de la jouissance, les décibels de la voix augmentent grandement. C'est pour cela qu'il a pu crier ainsi.

Kyôraku dévisagea son ami qui se figea en remarquant ce regard pas très rassurant.

- T'as l'air bien renseigné mon cher Jû.

Le concerné détourna la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de son ami, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- J'aimerais bien confirmer ce que tu viens de me dire.

L'albinos eu un haut-le-cœur et il fixa le capitaine de la huitième division avec des yeux ronds.

- Shunsui ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu es saoul.

- Mais pas du tout.

Il avait accompagné sa phrase d'un hoquet qui fit encore soupirer Jûshiro. Mais le capitaine de la treizième division savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à son ami.

Ainsi, ils s'étaient rendus dans les appartements privées d'Ukitake pour la _vérification_ des dires de celui-ci.

Conclusion, même si, deux jours plus tôt, Sôsuke s'était retenu de foutre un bon coup de poing dans la figure du capitaine de la huitième division, celui-ci avait quand même fini avec des tympans explosés.

**#FIN#**

******#**

**Note 4 : **Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)

**Note 5 : **Ce n'est encore qu'un projet sur lequel je ne travail pas beaucoup mais je ferais peut être un OS sur Shunsui/Jûshiro. Ne soyez pas pressé de le lire car, je le répète, ce n'est qu'un projet ^^

**Note 6 : **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
